


If She Loved Me

by garnet_dragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Longing, Loss, One-Shot, One-sided feelings, Unrequited Love, imagined Severitus, imagined Severus Snape/Lily Evans, referenced canon character death, snape100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garnet_dragon/pseuds/garnet_dragon
Summary: Severus imagines what might have been.





	

Severus imagined cradling the squirming baby and staring down into Lily's keen eyes elegantly framed by his own lank hair. If Harry had been his baby, there would have been no flashes of green light. He would have wrapped both mother and child in his dark embrace and never let go. Severus would have sought favor with the Dark Lord or hidden them away. He would have mastered every dark spell to keep them safe.

But Severus had put his faith in the wrong man and lost everything. Lily had never been his, and her eyes haunted him every day.


End file.
